Timo Scheider
Timo Scheider is a double DTM champion, and last man to successfully defend his title since Bernd Schneider in 2001.'Timo Scheider', dtm.com, (DTM, 2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/driver/timo-scheider?language=en-gb, (Accessed 10/05/2015) Scheider, using the #10 on his car that he used to win his first title in 2008, competes with Team Phoenix. Current Season Scheider drives an Audi RS5 DTM for Team Phoenix, partnering Mike Rockenfeller in the team, the most successful partnership in the Championship this season. Scheider had a reasonably quiet start to the season, retiring from the opening lap on Saturday, before taking twelfth on Sunday at the DTM Festival. Background Starting in the late 1980s in karting, Scheider got his first chance in a racing car in the German Formula Renault 1800 Championship.'Timo Scheider', dtm.com, (DTM, 06/05/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timo_Scheider, (Accessed 10/01/2015) Winning that title in 1995, he progressed to the 2000 category in 1996, finishing fourth and earning a spot in the German Formula 3 Championship for the following season. Three seasons in the national level series saw him finish as runner-up as his best, before getting a chance in the reformed DTM Championship with Opel. DTM History OPC Team Holzer were the team to give Scheider the chance in the inaugural season of the reborn DTM Championship, with the youngster just missing out on a debut podium in the first race. Seven further points finishes gave Scheider 45 points and twelfth in the championship, a feat he could not repeat in 2001. Seven points were his total after only two points finishes, although his tally of ten in 2002 was good enough for eighth (having been nineteenth in 2001). Opel in Audi's eye A further two seasons in the final days of Opel saw him finish eighth in the championship twice again, with constant points finishes in the lower points positions. With twelve and fifteen points respectively in 2003 and 2004, Scheider moved to Audi and their GT campaign in 2005, missing a season in 2005. With Opel disappearing before the 2006 season, Scheider joined Team Phoenix and Audi, a move that would define his future in the DTM. Twelve points from the 2006 Championship season gave Scheider tenth on his return to the series, with his contract signed by Abt Sportsline for 2007. In his sixth season in the series, Scheider finally stood on the podium in the 2007 season finale at Hockenheim, on his way to seventh in the championship. Now a podium sitter, however, Scheider's career took a stunning turn with a new wave of confidence. Double delight Scheider became a race winner for the first time at Oschersleben in 2008, before finishing on the podium a further seven times. He climbed to the top step of the podium twice more at Brands Hatch and at the season finale in Hockenheim, the latter of which ensure he won his first DTM crown. Two wins followed in 2009, while a further four podiums gave him a second title. He became the first driver since Bernd Schneider to successfully defend his title, and established himself as Audi's lead driver. 2010 saw Scheider take his sixth win of his career, but a late run of podiums were not enough for Scheider to take a third title, slipping to fourth in the championship. 2011 was, perhaps, a return to form for Scheider, with only one podium throughout the season, although he did retain his fourth place in the championship. Two difficult seasons with Abt Sportsline followed, as six retirements in twenty races between 2012 and 2013. Only one podium in 2013, and a best championship finish of tenth saw him dropped from Abt Sportsline, moving to Team Phoenix once more. Phoenix from the ashes Scheider started to get to grips with the Audi RS5 DTM as the 2014 season progressed, finishing on the podium at the Lausitzring. He finished ninth with 44 points, while Phoenix partnering him with Mike Rockenfeller for 2015. Full DTM Record Scheider's full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for Scheider during his DTM career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full DTM record. |- | | | |12th|11th| | |16th|11th| | | | |11th|16th|11th| |pts = 45 |pos = 12th}} |18th|12th|13th|12th|9th| |9th|11th|11th| | | |13th| |5th| |pts = 7 |pos = 19th}} |4th| |5th| |7th| | | |15th|10th|9th|7th|11th|8th|8th| |7th| |pts = 10 |pos = 8th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 12 |pos = 8th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 15|pos = 8th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 12|pos = 10th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 25|pos = 7th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 75| pos = 1st}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 64|pos = 1st}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 53|pos = 4th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 36|pos = 4th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 19|pos = 14th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 37|pos = 10th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 44|pos = 9th}} |- |} References Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:German Drivers Category:Team Phoenix